Beautiful In My Eyes
by Narcissa B Malfoy
Summary: When Bellatrix begins to have doubts, Rodolphus is there to reassure her.


_Disclaimer: Look guys, if I really owned the Harry Potter universe, my works would be published and I'd be making money off them. Trust me. That's not happening…JKR owns all._

_I guess this is the time to say that I also do not own this song by Joshua Kadison. _

_Finally, I dedicate this to Death Eater Bella for pushing me to write this. Many thanks!_

**Beautiful In My Eyes**

Pushing her once gleaming hair out of her eyes, Bellatrix Lestrange crawled over to the bars which separated her cell from her husbands where he sat with his eyes closed. As she focused on him, she saw how much Azkaban had changed him. He was thinner now. His hair was longer, wilder. But then again, she knew she didn't look wonderful either.

"Rodolphus?" she croaked. She knew he wasn't really asleep. No-one ever slept in Azkaban. The Dementors appearing periodically outside the bars or the screams of other prisoners made sure of that. His eyes flew open and he turned to face her.

"What is it, Bella?" She took a deep breath.

"Do…do you…" her voice faltered, unsure if she was actually about to say this. Rodolphus reached through the bars and took hold of her hand, trying to offer some measure of comfort and reassurance.

"He _is_ going to come back isn't he?" She looked at him, staring straight into his eyes. Rodolphus squeezed her hand, knowing exactly who she was referring to.

"He will, Bella. He said he could never be defeated. He _will_ return and when he does, you and I will be honoured above all others."

"We've been here for 11 years and…I don't know how you do it. You seem so…so normal." Her husband laughed quietly and stroked his beard.

"Normal…That's something I've never been called before." He paused. "Well, I guess that because I have you to get me through the days." He looked at her seriously. "You keep me sane. I mean, in this place," he gestured to his cell, "you need something to keep you going." Bella stared at him, unsure of what to say. Rodolphus took this as a sign to continue on.

"I remember when I first saw you, being sorted in our first year of Hogwarts. Everybody else walked up to that stool, wishing they were somewhere else, _anywhere_ else, but not you. You marched up to that hat like you'd done so a million times before. From that day on, you captivated me. You are so beautiful." He finished, stretching out to run his hand along her face. Bella stared down at her hands, not wanting him to see the tears which were beginning to form in her eyes.

"I'm not anymore." She mumbled quietly.

"What did you say?" Bella didn't answer him, knowing full well that he had heard her the first time. "Bella, look at me." He said, tilting her chin up to face him. "You are, and always will be beautiful to me. Nothing will _ever_ change that."

**You're my piece of mind, in this crazy world  
You're every thing I've tried to find  
Your love is a pearl  
You're my Mona Lisa  
You're my rainbow skies  
And my only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... **

"The years will pass us by and the seasons will change, but the one thing that will always stay the same is how beautiful you are to me." Bella squeezed her husband's hand, a tear running down her grimy face. Rodolphus wiped it away,

"Some days will be worse than others, but we will get through them. I'm a Lestrange and you, well _you_. You're a Lestrange _and_ a Black! You have two levels of supremacy working to your favour!" He proclaimed, shooting her a huge grin. Bella laughed.

"How right you are. How could I have forgotten?"

"The only thing that I want you to remember is that I love you. You can forget _everything_ else, so long as you remember that."

**The world will turn  
And the seasons will change  
And all the lessons we will learn  
Will be beautiful and strange  
We'll have our fell of tears  
Our share of sight  
My only prayer is that you realize  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... **

"I love you too, but _look_ at me. My hair, my skin! I-" She buried her face in her hands. Rodolphus reached his hands up and pulled them down.

"I think you are perfect. No matter how much time passes, you will only ever become more attractive to me." He replied sincerely, looking her square in the eyes. Bella leaned forward between the bars and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." She whispered.

**You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes **

"And anyway, look at me. My face is covered in lines." Bella grinned at him.

"I think they can all be attributed to stress….mainly caused by me. I tend to have that effect on some people." She said, laughing lightly. Instead of joining her, her husband looked at her seriously for a moment before replying,

"No. No, they're not from stress. They are all from how happy you've made me over the years."

"Except for _this_ one." She countered, trailing her fingernail along a small scar near his right eye.

"Ah yes, a lasting memento from the time you threw a vase at me."

"I didn't mean for it to hit you. I thought you would duck in time. But I still don't know why you didn't heal it straight away."

"I think it gives me some extra charm. And besides, every time I see it, it reminds me of you." He finished solemnly, stretching through the bars to cup her face in his hands. "I can't wait until we get out of here, so I can hold you again and never let you go. I don't plan on ever saying goodbye to you." Bella reached up and wrapped her hands around her husband's wrists.

"I love you so much."

**And there are lines upon my face  
From a life time of smiles   
When the time comes to embrace  
For one long last wine  
We can laugh about how time really flies  
We won't say goodbye   
'Cause true love never dies  
You'll always be beautiful in my eyes... **

Bella leant against the wall of her cell, still holding tightly onto her husband's hand. As she slowly closed her eyes, she felt that for the first time in a long while, she might be able to get a decent night's sleep. Knowing her husband was right next to her comforted her in such a way that even the Dementors couldn't steal that away from her.

**You will always be beautiful in my eyes  
And the passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes **

Rodolphus watched his wife as she slowly drifted off to sleep. Gently running his finger along her cheek, he frowned. He didn't understand how she thought herself unattractive. He wasn't lying before; she would only ever grow to be more beautiful to him. He didn't see how she could become any more stunning than she already was. Although, she had proven him wrong so far, whose to say she wouldn't do so again…

**The passing is the show  
That you will always grow  
Ever more beautiful in my eyes... **


End file.
